Turtle Boyfriend
by raph j
Summary: sparks fly when reckless passionate street smart raph meets a quirky and talented artist who isn't afraid of anything or anyone and has never thrown a punch in her life. is she what raph has been missing all his life? and what kind of long term relationship could a turtle and a human hope to have? (1st in my Raz series)
1. Chapter 1: Nikki,Artist

**hey so this like pretty much all my fanfics **

**is kinda based in the 2003 series but Im kinda doing my own thing too**

**also in this story i kinda imagine raph looking like the 2012 version even though hes based on 2003 **

**so if you're trying to picture him think 2012 raph as far as looks go**

* * *

** i dont own the turtles (waah!)**

**but i do own nikki **

**please dont use her without my permission**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**  
**ARTIST**  
Nikki Fairweather was walking home deep in thought when suddenly she felt a gun being pressed into the small of her back

and heard a sinister voice whisper "gimme all your money and nobody gets hurt"

she laughed softly to herself before turning to face the two young men threatening her

"do I really look like someone who has a ton of money floating around" she asked.

the muggers glanced at each other she had a good point. With her spiky green hair, tattered jeans and rumpled paint stained red shirt she didn't look like someone with a lot of money

"so since I don't have any money I guess you can let me go right?" she said sweetly.

"Sorry" the taller of the two said with a smirk. "But im afraid it doesnt quite work that way"

as he lunged to grab her a shadow detached itself from the wall and flew at him scattering nikkis books and knocking the mugger to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" snarled her rescuer punching him in the face before spinning around to take care of the second man who had been edging towards the entrance to the alley.

"Where do you think you're goin'" he asked dangerously advancing on the terrified man with a smirk.

"Ya cant leave yet the funs about ta start!"he told the man as he kicked him so hard he went flying into a wall.

The two men got to their feet and ran away as fast as their legs could carry them.

"You ok miss?" asked nikkis rescuer turning towards her.

"wow!" she breathed finally getting a good look at him.

Standing in front of her was a five foot tall turtle. He had a bright red ninja mask, two dagger-like weapons hooked into his belt and a large shell covered in battle scars.

"You're...amazing" she said letting her gaze travel over his very muscular green body, noting that although earlier he had been wearing a fierce scowl now that the fight was over his gaze had softened and he seemed genuinely concerned about her.

"Uh thanks?" he offered obviously uncomturable with how closely she was scrutinizing him.

After a moment he added "Ain't ya gonna run away screaming or sometin'?"

"No" she replied "why would I do that?"

"I dunno" he said shrugging "its just thats what most people seem ta do"

"im not like most people" she said "and why wouldn't they at least stop to thank you for helping them?"

"I guess I look weird or ugly or sometin'" he said shrugging again.

"I don't think you're ugly" nikki said honestly "I think you look rather handsome! **Green** but handsome"

"well you'd be da first" he said a little dejectedly.

"Nikki fairweather!" she announced brightly sticking out her hand.

He stared at it in surprise for a moment before enveloping it in his large strong three fingered one.

"Raphael" he said shaking her hand firmly.

"Well raphael" she said as she stooped to pick up her books "thanks for beating those jerks up for me"

"my pleasure" he responded leaning over to help her.

"I seriously don't know what I would have done without you" she said chasing a pencil that had rolled away "im not really much of a fighter"

"really?" asked raphael "cause you sounded pretty cocky to me"

"well yeah" she said as he handed her stuff to her

"but I mean I get mad I just don't react violently. I mean like the world has so many problems and I just want to fix all of them y'know?"

"Yeah" murmured raphael quietly "I know"

"but I take out my frustrations on my art and turn them into something beautiful instead of like freaking out a lot and making more problems" she explained cheerfully

"really?" asked raphael with interest "hittin' stuff works pretty good for me"

she laughed "well we all have our own ways of dealing with stress I guess!" she said with a smile

"but anyway I guess what im trying to say is I may have "guts" but im not going to actually attack someone raphael, I mean I don't even know how to throw a punch!"

"You should probably learn how if you're gonna stay in new york" he said leaning against a wall "and you can call me raph if you want"

"ok thanks Ill keep that mind" she said shivering a little as the temperature dropped. she hoped he wouldn't notice.

he noticed "you should probably get home its gettin' later"

"ok!" she said brightly hugging her books to her chest

"It is getting a little nippy out" she admitted trying not to stare as it occured to her that technically he wasn't wearing any clothes so by rights he should be the one freezing his butt off

"I could walk ya home if ya want" raph offered blushing slightly

"y'know just ta make sure those thugs don't come back"

"thanks raph!" said nikki with a grin "I'd like that"

* * *

**well?**

**what do you think of nikki?**

**everyone always gives raph a violent girlfriend whos a good fighter**

**so i thought id shake things up a bit!**


	2. Chapter 2: Raphael,Ninja

**CHAPTER TWO**

**NINJA**

**raphs p.o.v:**  
Raph glanced over at Nikki as they walked down the deserted sidewalk in silence.

He kept a sharp eye out for anyone who might mean the tall slender girl beside him harm.

It was interesting he reflected how on the outside nikki looked delicate and fragile but when you looked at her eyes and the way she carried herself you could tell that she had an inner strength that served her well.

She seemed to be one of those people who knew firsthand how screwed up the world was but instead of letting it get her down she stayed strong and cheerful and tried to get the rest of the world to lighten up too.

She wasn't an insanely bubbly airhead or anything but she obviously loved life.

Even now she was walking briskly, her eyes bright not giving any indication that she had almost been mugged less than ten minutes earlier.

The thing was he knew he was the biggest and strongest of his brothers, He worked hard to be. he was supposed to be the strong one, the tough one.

But when nikki looked at him with her bright turquoise eyes he got the feeling she saw past his walls and could see his inner fears and weaknesses.

If it was anyone else he would be livid with rage but somehow with nikki it didn't bother him.

"So ah" he cleared his throat awkwardly (the silence was starting to get to him) "how old are ya?"

"Sixteen" she replied "you?"

"Almost 17"

"cool" she grinned impishly "an older man"

choosing to ignore her last remark he noticed that she had a slight accent

"where ya from?"he asked

"Canada" she explained "Calgary Alberta to be exact"

"then watcha doin' here?" raph asked perplexed

"oh im living with my aunt right now cause I won a scholarship to the N.Y.A.A.G"

"the what?"

"The New York Academy For The Artistically Gifted" she explained

"cool" said raph impressed

"oh hey look there's my aunts house!" nikki pointed

"great" said raph looking around "hey this is actually pretty close to my place"

"really?" she asked "where do you live?"

"In the sewers" he replied smirking as they neared her doorstep "the whole people running away and screaming when they see us kinda makes it hard to buy a house"

"hey raph" said nikki softly suddenly serious as she touched his arm gently and looked him in the eye

"I won't ever runaway or scream. I promise. I think you're perfect just the way you are"

raph leaned forward staring at this strange girl.

He had known her for half an hour but it already felt like she knew him better than his own brothers did.

"So uh maybe ill see you around sometime?"

"I'd like that raph" she said smiling before going into her house and shutting the door.

* * *

Raph turned to go.

Suddenly the door creaked open again.

He stared dumbfounded as nikki came back out now wearing a jacket and rubber boots

"I told my aunt I was going out with a friend" she explained

"why?"

"well you saw my place so now I want to see yours"

"fine with me" raph shrugged grinning broadly

as they began to walk nikki said "can I ask you something?"

"Sure" said raph

"what are those?" she asked pointing to his weapons

"sai" he replied

"what are sai?" was her next question

"ninja weapons"

"So you're like a ninja?" asked nikki

"Yep" said raph moving a manhole and jumping into the sewers

i_s nikki ever truly shocked or scared?_ He wondered

"cool!" said nikki climbing down the ladder after him.

_Hmmm I guess not_


	3. Chapter 3: Meet The Family

CHAPTER 3  
MEET THE  
FAMILY

leos p.o.v:  
Leo looked up in suprise as raph came into the lair followed by a human girl.

His younger brother had stormed out a little over an hour ago after he and leo had another one of their "disagreements"

leo had expected him to be out all night beating up thugs with casey like he normally did after one of their fights

But here he was laughing and joking with a girl leo had never seen before.

Leo sighed. since he was the eldest it would be his responsibility to question raph as to why he had brought a total stranger to their home without warning.

She could be an enemy!

But somehow he doubted it.

Leo smiled to himself as he saw the way the girl was already making raph open up.

The hotheaded turtle had his vices, he was rebellious, violent and reckless but he was also brave, loyal and would do anything to protect his family.

however raph had always seemed like half a puzzle to leo.

He needed someone to help balance out his passionate nature.

Perhaps this girl was the missing puzzle piece that would bring raph out of his shell (no pun intended) and show him that he didn't always have to be the "tough turtle"

"hey leo!"called raph with a grin as he led the girl over to the couch where leo was sitting "this is nikki!"

"Hi!" nikki said sunnily shaking his hand "its nice to meet you! Is leo short for something? Y'know like raph is short for raphael?"

"Uh my full name is leonardo" he blinked. She was being remarkably calm.

"Isn't she great?!" said raph draping his arm around nikkis shoulder "I only told her I had brothers like five minutes ago and shes just taking it in stride. She did pretty much the same thing the first time she saw me. No screaming no freaking out no nothing! I mean everyone freaks out the first time. Even April fainted the first time she saw us!"

"What about casey?" Asked leo lips twitching

"casey doesn't count" countered raph "I luv the guy but hes crazy!"

suddenly something occured to leo

"you said she didn't freak out the first time she saw you. When was the first time she saw you?"

"Oh about forty five minutes ago! Replied nikki airily.

Leo stiffened "uh raph can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure" said raph following leo into the kitchen

as soon as leo was sure nikki couldn't hear them he began

"I can't believe you!" he snapped "you brought a strange girl you know nothing about, who you've only known for half an hour into our home..." he took a deep breath "without consulting anyone!" he yelled the last part furious with his brother for being so reckless

"for all you know she could work for the shredder!"

"Look leo" snapped raph "I was on my way to caseys when I saw some jerks trying to mug her. I was planning on helping her an' then bein' on my merry way but the fact that she was bein' so calm n' stuff made me pause n' then we got talkin' an' before you know it" he shrugged "we ended up here"

"did you stop to think" said leo coldly "that she might not be surprised because she already knew about you? And she staged a mugging to get your attention?"

"Ah come on leo" said raph gesturing to nikki "does that look like a cold blooded killer to you? Get over your dang paranoia and be happy I found a human who doesn't just not mind what we look like she thinks its cool"

leo looked at nikki marveling that his headstrong brother had kept his cool and not stormed off.

Nikki must be good for him. And he had to admit that although she radiated hidden strength it wasn't the malicious kind. Leo sighed "oh all right I hope you know what you're doing but next time please be more carefu-"

a scream interrupted him. The two brothers glanced at each and ran out the door

**mikeys p.o.v:**  
Mikey was coming out of the shower when he saw a strange girl who had green hair with dark red and golden tips/highlights/streaks

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he let out a high pitched girly scream "theres a **girl** on my couch!"

leo and raph came running out of the kitchen and donnie poked his head out of his lab to see what all the commotion was about.

"Calm down mikey. Im sure theres a reasonable explanation for this" donny said glaring at raph and leo "why are you so upset anyway?"

"Shes sitting on my comic book!" wailed mikey

"oops!" said the girl standing up quickly. She picked up the crumpled comic gently "sorry about that" she grinned sheepishly handing him the comic

"that was a collectors edition" said mikey sadly his lower lip quivering.

Leo rolled his eyes and raph decided to introduce mikey to the** comic killer.**

"Mikey, donnie this is nikki I saved her from some muggers an' we just hit it off"

don stepped forward "hi...nikki im donatello and the crybaby over there" he stabbed his thumb in mikeys direction "is michelangelo it's nice to meet you"

"ditto" said nikki "wait so let me see if I've got everyones name right donatello, leonardo, michaelangelo and raphael correct?"

"Yeah" said mikey perking up as he prepared to say what he always said the first time someone learned their names "all the cool ones end in O"

raph growled menacingly as mikey prepared to either run for his life or duck as a sai was hurled at his head.

But to his surprise a girly giggle (something he was not used to hearing. April , angel and karai were the only girls he knew and none of them were the giggling type)

interupted raph from killing his younger brother.

"Good one mike-o" nikki said slapping his shell with a grin.

Mikey was ecstatic! Nikki thought his joke was so funny that she had even laughed! (Something people rarely did when they heard his jokes) and she had called him a clever nickname! (He had said the cool ones end in O and she had called him his nicknames mikey but with an O! was that clever or what!) He immediately forgave her for crushing his comic and tried to think up a clever nickname for her.

"Oh lighten up raph he was just kidding" nikki added seeing the expression on raphs face. All three of his brothers automatically flinched ready for raph to get mad but to their surprise raph actually seemed to calm down.

Of course that changed a moment later when mikey just had to open his big mouth and say "oh I see kay-kays your girlfriend"

seeing raphs face turn red he continued "I guess it makes sense since you match"

"kay-kay?" asked nikki

"yeah!" said mikey proud of himself for coming up with a name worthy of nikki "youve got two ks in your name. Plus you're a Komic killer which both start with k!"

"Uh mikey comic starts with a c. I would have thought even you would know how to spell that since you read so many of them" said donnie

"well yeah" said mikey insulted that anyone would think he didnt know how to spell comic. "But see-kay doesnt sound as cool and it doesnt match her name" mikey explained reasonably

"that makes sense" nikki agreed

"no it doesnt" said leo raph and donnie in unison

"an' anyway whadda ya mean we match?" asked raph in annoyance.

Mikey sighed wasnt it obvious?

"Green, green" he said pointing to raphs skin and nikkis hair "red, red" he pointed to raphs mask, nikkis shirt and the dark red tips of nikkis otherwise green and gold hair "you two look like christmas!"

"Thanks I geuss" said nikki laughing

(mikey glowed he had got her to laugh again!)

Glancing around nikki said "hey I just realised this but youve like all got ninja weapons even though most of you obviously arent planning on fighting any time soon. Do you like always carry weapons?" she asked "and uh what are they called? I don't really know that much about ninjas or their weapons"

"yeah we wear them pretty much all the time" replied leo "better safe than sorry. Especially when you have a lot of enemys"

"and as for what they're called I carry a bo staff,leo wields two katana,raph is an expert with his sai and mikey has nunchucks" explained donnie

"ok" said nikki thinking "is there a reason your handles match your masks?"

"Uh not really" said leo as nikki continued "and speaking of masks why do you guys even wear masks? I mean don't get me wrong they look really cool. But its not like you guys stand out any less without them"

"I don't really know" leo admitted "we've always worn them. Ever since we were little. It's the way of the ninja"

"ok cool" said nikki apparently satisfied for now "oh hey random observation: raph is like totally the most aggressive of you guys right?"

"Why do you say that?" asked leo

mikey knew that look leo was testing raphs new girlfriend.

"Well for one thing I've known him for like an hour and a half and you only have to spend five minutes with him to tell that hes really aggressive and violent especially if during those five minutes he was beating the hell out of some losers attacking you. Plus his shell has like twice as many scars as the rest of you which means hes not just aggressive hes also reckless and not afraid of anything"

"except bugs" mikey snickered into his hand as raph glared at him obviously not wanting to look bad in front of nikki

"wow" said leo I think you should meet master splinter im sure he'll be impressed by your observational skills"

"its nothing" said nikki suddenly shy "when you're an artist you notice all the little details. Thats how you make good art.

And whos master splinter?" she asked as an afterthought

"hes our father" explained raph already leading her towards the dojo where master splinter was meditating

"psst hey leo betcha she freaks out when she finds out our dads a rat!" whispered mikey

"you're on" said leo turning to follow raph and nikki "hey aren't you coming with us?" he asked

"nah I gotta go perform first aid on my poor comic book" said mikey heading up to his room he grinned as he heard nikki say

"hey man! Did you know you're a rat? I guess the guys were adopted or something huh? Finally someone who has hair!"

Mikey shook his head. did nothing surprise that girl?


	4. Chapter 4: Turtle Birthday

**CHAPTER 4**  
**Turtle Birthday**

**four months later:**  
**mikeys p.o.v:**  
mikey poked his head in raphs room

"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!"

He yelled at the top of his lungs

he ducked as a sai was thrown at his head

"Hah! Missed!" he taunted sticking out his tongue

years of having a sai whizz towards his face whenever he tried to wake his older brother

(who was definitely NOT a morning person and who snored like a gorrilla)

meant there was no chance the sai would actually hit him unless raph opened his eyes and by that time mikey would have scampered away before he could get skewered

"go 'way mikey" raph mumbled from his hammock "get out before I turn ya inta a shiska bob"

"ok" said mikey "but your girlfriends in the kitchen waiting to wish you happy birthday"

raph shot out of bed

"what?" he bellowed "why didn't ya say so?" he asked grabbing his sai as he began to chase mikey.

Mikey shrieked and ran from the room

**nikkis p.o.v:**  
Nikki sipped her oj calmly as mikey ran into the kitchen shrieking followed closely by a half dressed raph

(and by half dressed she meant he hadnt put on his belt yet)

"hey mikey has anyone ever told you that you scream like a girl?" she inquired politely "yes" panted mikey "help me!"he tried to give her puppy dog eyes and almost tripped over the table.

"boys, boys, boys" she said shaking her head mock disapprovingly "why is it every time I come over at least two of you are fighting?" she grabbed raphs hand and stopped him from killing mikey with a small kiss "and why is it?" she continued shaking her finger at a dazed raph "that you always seem to be one of the ones fighting? Why raph? I mean at least donnie here stays out of trouble** most** of the time"she said as donnie stumbled blearily out of his lab

"morning donnie!" nikki chirped sunnily as donnie turned on his coffee machine

"morning" he mumbled back as leo and master splinter came in from the dojo staring at his cup as if that would make the coffee come out faster.

"I cant believe you guys!" nikki exclaimed when she realized they had been training "its your birthday and donnie pulls another all nighter, mikey was up half the night trying to beat his high score on mario, I finally convinced master splinter to give you guys a break from training since its your birthday and leo still gets up at the crack of dawn while my own **boyfriend**" she glared at raph while at the same time enjoying being able to call him that. They had only been a couple for a week (although everyone had seen it coming for a while) and just the thought still excited her. "Forgets I said id come over this morning to make you guys a special birthday breakfast and instead decides to sleep in and enjoy the free morning which I ARRANGED!"

They all stared at her startled by her outburst. She took a deep breath "bacon anyone?" she held out the plate.

"But nikki" said donnie looking more alert now that he'd had his coffee fix "what else is there to do? Its Thursday. April and casey are coming over on Saturday to celebrate. Theres nothing to do but treat this like a normal day and wait till the weekend"

"but guys they're **Adults** we're **teens**. I mean theres so many things we can do!" she said exasperated "think about it! My schools closed for repairs and you guys don't go to school! Do you know what normal teens would be doing right now?" "What kay-kay?" asked mikey she smiled when he used his nickname for her. The way he came up with it may not have made much sense to anyone other than mikey but it was cute and it had stuck although the other turtles still called her by her name most of the time.

"Normal teens would be having a partay!" she said "and so are we! Thats it Im making sure you guys have fun today! No dojo, lab, video games, comix or sleeping until tomorrow! Now eat up! Im gonna go get some snacks and my ipod. When I get back get ready to have the best birthday ever! And tonight we're going to have a teenagers only party! Don't worry you guys are gonna have a blast!"

As nikki headed topside she was brimming with excitment!

She really liked the turtles (especially raph) thats why she had been coming over almost every day for the last couple of months.

She missed her friends in calgary and she really missed her parents and siblings and it was lonely living with her aunt

but ever since she met raphael her life had been meaningful again.

She had something to do besides mope around and draw all the time.

Sure she loved art but she had been running out of inspiration before she met the turtles.

Now she got ideas all the time! In fact she had drawn raph a couple days ago and she thought it was her best drawing ever.

And now finally she was going to be able to be able to show the guys how much they meant to her.

She was going to teach them how to have some real fun! Nikki style!

* * *

**so is it good so far?**

**i didnt write anything for a coupla days and then BOOOM**

**i got inspired and wrote two new chapters!**

**little hint there about nikkis personal life**

**heres another one: the art school isnt the only reason she had to move in with her aunt **

**ooooh! the suspense! and on that note i bid you adieu MWAH HAH HAH HAH!**


	5. Chapter 5: Turtle Party

**CHAPTER 5**  
**Turtle party**  
"Oh boooooooooys!" called nikki later that night "its present time!"

Raph vaulted over the couch and landed beside her. Eager to get to the next part of their "offical normal kids party" as nikki called it

So far they had done karioke, had a dance party (nikkis ipod had some great dancing songs on it), eaten most of the snacks nikki had brought and had some contests. they had also been playing apples to apples, truth or dare and would you rather. Now they were taking a break for cake and presents before wrapping up with one final game.

This was the the most nonviolent fun raph had had in years!

He almost couldn't believe it. For the first time in their lives they were having an actual party with someone their own age!

As his brothers joined the two of them on the couch nikki handed out cake and gave mikey the first present. Mikeys eyes lit up as he tore off the orange wrapping to reveal...

"a copy of the comic you wrecked the first time you came to the lair! And in mint condition too!" he exclaimed

"yeah well I felt kinda bad about that so I kept an eye out for another copy the last couple months. You're lucky theres a comic store beside the thriftstore where I do mosta my shopping, I also found a madlibs book I thought you'de like" she said as the small purple book fell onto the floor

"don't you have something to say to nikki" asked leo pointedly as mikey hugged his new comic

"um" said mikey thinking "ow! Oh yeah! thanks kay-kay"

he said rubbing his head and glaring at raph "come on dude!" he whined "its my birthday. Cant you leave my head alone and stop hitting me for one day?"

"Can you stop bein' stupid for one day?" raph shot back as nikki handed a blue wrapped present to leo.

"Hey you haven't congratulated me on my awesome wrapping skills yet"she pouted As leo carefully unwrapped his present "and I even colour coded them to match your masks"

"they're great kiki" raph assured her using the affectionate nickname that he sometimes called her now that they were an official couple.

Leo gasped "what the shell?" he asked as he took out a small drum and a book that said **bongoing for Dummies**

"you spend waaay too much time meditating and stuff. I thought you needed a hobby. I woulda got you a guitar but I wasnt sure if you could play it right with only three fingers" nikki said shrugging

leo considered this. Maybe it would be good for him to try something new.

"Thank you nikki" he said bowing respectfully.

Donnie was next.

his eyes lit up as he saw the thick stack of textbooks on the table in front of him

"you're always saying you wish you could go to school so I bought some advanced math and science textbooks from an acquaintance of mine who just finished college. They're mostly from college but I think theres a few grade twelve stuff mixed in their as well"

"fasinating!" said donny already flipping through them. "You have my eternal graditude nikki"

"im gonna take that as a thank you" nikki laughed "ok raphs next and then we'll go around again with the second and third round of presents"

"we get more than one present? Yay!" cheered mikey doing a backflip

"are you sure you can aford all this?" asked leo concerned

"oh yeah sure don't worry about me" said nikki "I make a ton of money selling my art to the schools book shop. Its not like I've got anything better to do with it. Besides I made most of the stuff from the third round. Now come on raph open it up!"

raph opened his present to find an album that said family.

on the front on the front page it said_ to raph I know how much your family means to you_.

He flipped through the pages there were some photos from when he and his brothers were younger and some from the last few months. There were pictures of him posing with his brothers, chasing mikey, laughing with casey, talking to April sparring with master splinter...having fun with nikki

"I got a buncha pictures from splinter" nikki explained as raph went past a picture of casey and April with their arms around each other.

"As you can see I also took a bunch myself. I tried to get at least one picture of each person with you"

raph saw a picture of angel and him arm wrestling. "Sorry if I went a little overboard with my camera but I like recording special moments. And ya gotta admit I got a lot of great shots that way" she said pointing to a picture of raph practicing with his punching bag. in the background you could see mikey about to pour orange juice on his head.

"whats dat?" asked raph as something small and shiny fell out of the book "oh that" said nikki her face heating up "it's a locket. Don made the chain so its pretty much unbreakable. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to"

raph opened the locket which like the album had the word family engraved in it. On the inside their were four pictures

one of him and his brothers, one of him and master splinter, one taken about a month ago with him, his brothers, master splinter, April, casey and nikki all squeezed together in the picture frame and one that nikki had taken just after they became a couple. It was just him and nikki in this one and nikki was obviously nervous that he'd say that picture didnt belong in a family locket.

"Its beautiful nikki" raph said fastening the locket around his neck "of course I wanna wear it.

"Ok great" said nikki relieved "time for tshirts" she giggled at the expression on the turtles faces as she handed them out

Leos said **Shhhhhhhhhh! Im a Ninja! Don't Tell Anyone!**, mikeys said** Give Me Pizza Or Give Me Death!**, Donnies said E**Who Needs T.V For Entertainment When You Have Homework!** And raph got three. the first one said **Get Out of My Room or Die!** , the second one said** Diss My** **Girlfriend One More Time And I Will Kill You. Painfully** and the third one said** Back Off! My Boyfriends A Ninja!**

"That last ones for me" nikki said picking it up "I thought raph would like it if I let other guys know im spoken for"

"um nikki when are we supposed to wear these?" asked donnie perplexed

"when ever you want!" nikki told him "oh but I need you to put them on right now! I want to get a picture of you guys and me wearing them before we open the last presents"

"do we have to?" asked leo

"yes!" said nikki "im the girlfriend of the birthday boy so you have to do what I say!"

"Um actually we are** ALL** "birthday boys" since we share the same birthday. So technically we outrank you"

"just shut up and put the stupid shirt on" said nikki wriggling into her green shirt "by the by don't you love my choice of colors! I got them to match your masks! arent I clever!"

by this time all the guys were wearing their shirts and they posed as nikki snapped some pictures. Some with just the guys and some with all five of them. Once nikki was satisfied she gave them each a coupon for one free poster made by the famous artist nikki fairweather! (Her) and a few already finished nikki origionals

"ok now we're done with the presents and its..." she checked her watch "ten thirty its time for the last game of the night" she grinned mock evilly "have any of you heard of the game never have I ever...?"

* * *

**hey so if my little brother michelangelo is reading this in the future **

**happy 6th birthday cutiepie!**

**did you like those plastic sai i gave you?**

**i should have probally given you nunchuxs since ur names michelangelo...**

**oh well!**

**toodles!**

**(yes it really is his birthday today)**

* * *

**also a message to my nonfuturebrother readers**

**if any one wants to try to draw/paint/whatever**

**the turtles (and nikki) in their AWESOME tshirts i came up with feel free to**

**cause i think that would be awesome!**

**please review!**

**and tell me if i suck or not**

**thanx!**


	6. Chapter 6: Never Have I Ever

**hey peeps!**

**thanx for coming back!**

**dubble thanx to Demon kirara for favoriting me and my story**

**and to chelse16 and punk-girl-13 for following my story **

**it really means a lot! **

**thanx again guys!**

* * *

**hey sorry bout that something went screwy with my computer and it didnt upload the story (wth)**

**anyway here it is**

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
** Never Have I Ever**  
"ok guys" said nikki mischievously "the name of the game is never have I ever. Basically we put these pennys" she dumped out a large bag full of coins "in the middle of the table. Then we go around in a circle and each say something we've never done. Anyone who has done what you said has to take a penny from the pile. This is a great game to play if you want to get to know someone better. The person with the least amount of coins at the end of the game wins but we'll probably fall asleep in the middle of it so it doesn't really matter. ok ill start. Never have I ever...punched a ninja"

all four of the turtles immediatley took a penny

"ok your turn leo" she said turning towards the bluebanded turtle

"never have I ever fixed aprils shower" don took a penny with a groan "your turn raph"

"neva have I eva eaten pizza with my feet" said raph making a disgusted face while mikey took a penny with one hand and pet his orange cat klunk with the other.

"Never have I ever stayed up for two days straight trying to get a move just right" donny said obviously out for revenge against leo for making him be the first turtle to take another coin.

"Never have I ever been mugged!" mikey announced as nikki took a penny "ha-ha I made you take your first coin" he taunted

nikki thought for a minute "never have I ever won the battle nexus" she said with a smirk. Mikeys overuse of his bragging rights for winning the interdimentional battle nexus championship was legendary and the others laughed appreciably as she took their brother down a notch.

"Ill get you you for that kay-kay" mikey threatened as he took a coin

"never have I ever rushed into battle without a plan" leo said looking directly at raph.

Raph narrowed his eyes as another penny was added to his pile

"neva have I eva had FEELINGS for da enemy" he spat out in triumph as leos face turned crimson (well as crimson as you can be when your skin is green) "take that back" leo ground out his eyes blazing

"no" said raph firmly "take a penny leo ya know its true. You're in love wit' karai. Thats why ya neva let me kill 'er. And ya put all 'a us at risk when ya go soft on her" leo flew at raph "I would NEVER put my family in danger" said leo livid "I-"

"ENOUGH" yelled nikki.

All four turtles stared at her in shock.

No except for master splinter had ever DARED to interrupt leo and raph when they were at each others throats.

"This is a BIRTHDAY party not a "lets see how much we can tick each other off" party" she said separating raph and leo "now either you two calm down and leave each other alone or you can leave before you ruin what has so far been an awesome day. Now apologise both of you!"

"Sorry" mumbled raph

"sorry" said leo

"thank you" said nikki "and raph" she added as donny prepared to take his turn "I thought we already agre d that the subject of karai was off limits"

raph looked at his feet ashamed. He had let his temper get the better of him (again)

the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife when suddenly donny burst out "never have I ever had to worry about one of my brothers being stuck as a hideous horrible nonsentinent double mutated turtle forever"

leo and raph looked at each other and nodded

if donny was willing to bring up those painful memories just to change the subject then they could let their little quarrel go and stop ruining their birthday for everyone.

Nikki looked at the silent turtles perplexed. "Ok ill bite. What are you talking about?"

donny chuckled mirthlessly "a while ago I was bitten by a mutated bug. It made me mutate a second time but I was vicious and unintelligent and attacked anyone in my path"

"plus he was huge and gross and looked like a turtle on steroids. And he bit my arm!" interupted mikey

donny sighed "I already told you I was sorry about that mikey I wasnt myself" he absentmindedly stroked klunk "anyway thats history my family got me back to normal and everything so now can we go on with the game?"

"Sure" said nikki uncomfortably "your turn mikey" mikey grinned evilly at nikki and raph "never have I ever kissed a human" they both blushed and and took a coin "yesssss" said mikey pumping his fist in the air "I got kay-kay to blush!"

"Hey waitaminnite I know why I took a penny but why did you?" raph asked nikki suspiciously

nikki cleared her throat "well...uh... I mean...look im 16 and a half you're not the first guy I've kissed ok?"

raph looked hurt

"oh baby its ok. I hadn't been in a relationship in two years when I met you and you're waaay better than any of those guys ever where" she reached out and made raph look at her "got it?"

"Got it" he said huskily

man she loved his cute accent!

They looked at each other for a minute and then embraced.

"Ok back to our game! I beleive its my turn" nikki got ready for revenge "never have I ever..." she yawned it was getting late "...broken a bone"

the guys groaned taking a penny each.

They looked at each other they knew it was probably the last round and they all silently agreed that it was time to get back at nikki.

"Never have I ever drawn anything better than a stick figure" leo grinned "ugg" nikki took a penny

"neva have I eva bought a turtle a tshirt" raph smirked

"never have I ever crashed a comnputer" donnie said refering to a few weeks ago when nikki had asked him to fix her computer

"never have I ever told raph to lighten up without getting hurt" mikey fake pouted

"ok, ok enough all ready" nikki laughed looking at her now much larger pile of pennys

"its like three a.m so im gonna do one last turn and then we should all turn in. Don't forget your break from training ends tomorrow. Now let me see...never have I ever grown up in a sewer"

the turtles each took a coin as they stood up to go to bed

"thanks for the great party kay-kay" mikey said giving his friend a hug

"yeah we had a lot of fun" leo stood up and stretched

"the gifts were great!" donnie assured her as he went to put his presents away

"hey ill walk ya home" raph offered as she gathered up her stuff

"thanks raph" she smiled

on nikkis doorstep raph picked her up as if she weighed nothing and kissed her.

Time stood still and when they broke apart he whispered in her ear "thanks kiki for the best birthday present ever"

"the tshirt?" she asked

"no you" he said stroking her cheek before setting her down gently

"goodnight raph" she whispered from the doorway

"'night nikki" raph said before dissapearing into the sewers

* * *

**hey so sorry if ur getting tired of reading about their birthday this is the last chapter on the turtles birthday i promise**

**also sorry if klunks appearance is kinda abrupt but i have plans for that kitten!**

**toodles!**


	7. Chapter 7: kitty cats and broken bones

**hey um i didnt change much i just updated this chapter so the younger sisters name is Bobbi instead of crystal cause it went better with the theme of the names (plus i think it sounds cooler)**

**anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my god!" gasped nikki in fear, the small gray cat in her arms mewing with pain as her arms tightened of their own accord.

She quickly dropped the cat before she did any more damage and ran over to Raph.

"What happened?" she took in his bruised and bloody face, his broken arm, the cuts on his arms and legs and the fresh scars on his shell.

"Chill out nikki its not that bad" Raph tried to smile but ended up grimacing in pain instead

"not that bad?" she said semi-hysterically "how is that not bad?"

"I've had worst" he shrugged.

Nikki whirled around to glare at his brothers "how could you let this happen?" she demanded furiously

"uh its always a little worse when we tangle with Hun" said mikey "he's like seriously strong. Its almost inhuman"

"the damage really isn't **that** bad nikki. I mean considering it was Hun. Im more worried about Raph being bored while he waits for that arm to heal. We're lucky that because of our unique d.n.a we heal a great deal faster than humans but Raph and mikey still go crazy whenever a broken bone forces them to be inactive for a couple weeks"

"at least its not his leg this time" said leo "he went stircrazy last time he got confined to his room"

"actually id prefer he stay in bed for a couple days" said don

Raph groaned

"sorry Raph but you sprained your ankle pretty bad and I want to make sure it heals properly"

nikki glanced around the room. Now that she had calmed down a little bit she could see that the others hadn't emerged from the fight unscathed either. Mikey was limping, donnie had a large cut on his arm and leo looked like he had hit his head just a little too hard

"I'm ok" he assured her as she glanced at him with concern "Hun. threw me through a wall and now I'm a little dizzy thats all"

thats all? Nikki couldn't believe it! Sure she knew the guys went out at night to fight people and she sometimes saw their minor injuries during the day but she had never really thought about how much danger they were in **every single night**. she guessed It was mostly because like don said they healed quickly and besides they were used to it. But she was still angry at herself for not noticing all this sooner.

"Hey whats with the cat?" asked mikey noticing klunk going over to greet it

"oh her? I found her by my house half dead I nursed her back to life but my aunts allergic to cats so I was wondering if she could stay here?"

"Sure" said leo "but we have to draw the line at two cats master splinter doesn't like them very much" he nodded towards the old rat who was eyeing the cats with distaste

"does she have a name?" asked Raph as the cat climbed into his bed and started purring

"yeah I named her treasure" nikki giggled as treasure licked her hand

"um would you guys mind if I talked to Raph in private for a minute?" she asked testily

"sure" leo nodded understandingly as he herded mikey and don out of Raph's room and shut the door.

"So..." said Raph "what didja wanta talk ta me about?"

nikki ran forward and hugged him bursting into tears

"why did you hafta go get yourself hurt?" she asked sobbing "I don't want you fighting anymore. You're too important to me. I don't want to lose somebody else..."

Raph looked her right in the eye "I cant do that" he said softly "ya know I cant" and she knew he was right.

fighting was a part of him. he needed to know his family was safe and that he was protecting them. He needed a way to get out his frustrations. And fighting was one of his favourite ways to do it. She lost count months ago of how many times she had wished he'd spend more time with her and less with bernice (which was what she had named his punching bag. She often complained that he spent more time with "bernice" than with her but that had been changing) when he needed to calm down. Now however it was her who needed help calming down

she snuggled against him "sing to me?" she whispered pleadingly

"aw nikki ya know I don't like singing"

"please" she begged

he sighed "oh alright" he relented **"ONE** song" he cleared his throat and sang to her.

Nikki closed her eyes and let herself sink into his wonderful deep voice, full of so much emotion. He was such a great singer. It was a shame the only one he was willingly to sing for was her. (If that) as he finished singing he seemed to think of something else

"hey nikki what didja mean when ya said ya didn't wanta lose any one else?"

she sighed and rubbed her temple "I geuss you deserve to know" a sadness that was rarely present in her beautiful face entered her eyes "when I told you I moved here because of my scholarship that wasn't the whole truth" Raph stayed silent. He had guessed a long time ago that there was more to her past than she was telling them. As much as he hated to admit it she spent way too much time with them at the lair than any responsible adult should be letting her. Considering her aunt had never even met the people her niece spent hours with every day.

"I used to be in a family of six going on seven people. I had my three siblings Billi, Toni and Bobbi. I had my mom and my dad. My mom was pregnant and we were all excited cause we were finally going to get a brother-"

"wait I thought ya already had three brothers" said Raph with confusion

"no I had three sisters. Billi was sixteen, Toni was fifteen, I was almost fourteen and Bobbi was twelve."

"Say wha?" Raph asked even more confused

"my dad had three older bothers named tony, bobby and billy. they died in a plane crash when they were young adults. My mom had two siblings as well. a twin sister and a little brother named nicky who died of cancer when he was six. Toni, Billi, Bobbi and I are all named after my parents deceased brothers. Apparently they decided to do that when they found out my mom was pregnant with billi and saw no reason to change their minds when their kids all turned out to be girls" Raph gaped at her astonished.

she tried to laugh "oh come on Raph you never noticed that I had a guys name?"

Raph shook his head "its so pretty especially the way you spell it I never really thought about it"

Nikki started to continue "Anyway it was summer and I had just got the scholarship to the N.Y.A.A.G My parents werent sure if they were gonna let me go or not considering all the bad stuff they had heard about New York. I was at a summer art camp when I got a phone call.

It was the hospital.

They said there had been an accident. My family was driving to the movies when a drunk driver swerved into them. They told me everyone died instantly. I lost my whole family. I-I never even got to see my baby brother. They sent me here to live with my aunt. Its been over two years and I still miss them so much."

"Shhhh. Its ok" said Raph rubbing her back as she sobbed into his plastron "at least ya got your aunt"

nikki made a disgusted noise "as if!" she exclaimed "ever since my mom died she doesn't care about anything! She goes to work, comes home, gets drunk and cries. Thats it! She barely even knows I exist! Maybe its cause she and my mom were twins but she can barely function now. I do most of the shopping and stuff and truthfully if I didn't get money from my inheritance every month and if I didn't make money selling my artwork I don't know what id do"

Raph had known there was something nikki wasn't telling him but he hadn't expected anything like this

"shell I'm so sorry nikki I wish there was something I could do"

"you've done plenty" said nikki "meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. Losing my family taught me to make the most of life cause you could lose it in an instant but I still felt really lonely until I found you guys. I'll never forget my sisters or my parents or my little brother though"

"theres nothing wrong with that" said Raph hugging as well as he could with his arm in a sling "but we're your family now. And don't ya eva forget dat"

"I know Raph" said nikki getting up "I think thats why I was so upset when I saw you hurt like that" Raph nodded thoughtfully "well if it makes ya feel better I'll try ta be more careful"

"thanks sweetie" nikki kissed him lightly.

Just then treasure came back in the room followed closely by klunk

"awwwwwwww! Look they like each other!" she cooed.

Raph smirked as the two cats licked each other before his gaze darkened "no more secrets 'k nikki?"

"No more secrets" she agreed kissing him. The kiss deepened "I promise"

* * *

**hey so this chapter is dedicated to my cat treasure who died in spring 2013**

**also waaaaah! poor nikki! im so mean!**

**and last but not least i did NOT make up toni and billi's names**

**i actually knew two girls who were named after their grandfathers and their names were spelled like that**

**if you guys are reading this sorry for stealing your names! but they are just so cool!**

**oh yeah and i stole bobbi's name from clint barton (hawkeyes) ex-wife who kix butt even with no powers**

**(and she was captured by skrulls, cool rite?)**


	8. Chapter 8: Merry Christmas

**hey peeps!**

**i am sooooo sorry!**

**i forgot to make my bed so my mom took my computer away for two weeks**

**(i know, i didnt get the logic either)**

**anyway i finally got it back so heres the next chapter!**

**its christmas in this chapter so yay!**

**also it has always really annoyed me that in the actual 2003 christmas special usagi and the Ultimate Damio come from a different dimension but leatherhead who lives ten minutes away didnt get invited**

**so i made sure to include him in mine **

**also i excluded the silver sentry on purpose cause he REALLY annoys me**

**as a major superhero fan all of the justice force is highly insulting**

**(altho at least they're making fun of DC superheros and not marvel cause then id have to kill them)**

**the only tmnt superhero i like is Nobody and thats cause his name is awesome and hes based on Batman**

**i actually might make this chapter a oneshot as well when christmas rolls around **

***shrug* i dont know**

**by the by i did NOT make up Angel, Tyler or mrs M**

**they are all minor characters in tmnt 2003 **

**mrs M (im sorry i forget her full name) and Tyler each appeared in one episode**

**and Angel has been in a few**

**(and yes i know tyler was like 9 when raph met him but i thought he and Angel were perfect for each other so i made him older)**

**i assume Angel was 14 when she first met the turtles so shes like 16 now**

**(oh and no i dont know how/if angels dad really died but she lives with her gramma now so i assume both her parents are dead)**

**anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**  
**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

"hey kay-kay merry Christmas!" crowed mikey as Nikki walked into the lair

it was Christmas Eve and the turtles had invited leatherhead and all their human friends who didnt already have a family engagement over for Christmas dinner. Casey, April and Angel had already arrived and Nikki was the last guest

"are ya sure you're aunts ok wit' ya sleeping over here on Christmas eve?" Raph asked concerned

Nikki sighed "I told you she doesn't care. She doesn't even know its Christmas"

"how can she not know its Christmas?" asked donnie coming over.

ever since Nikki had told the rest of the hamato clan about her families death and her aunts negligence they had tried to include her more but he didn't understand how ANYONE could miss the Christmas decorations and ads that had been up since November.

Nikki shrugged "I told you she's out of it" she brightened as angel walked by "hey angel wait up!" she called running after the purple haired teenager.

"What?" snapped angel expecting mikey who had been bugging her all night

"I didnt get to finish my portrait of you" nikki said earnestly.

angel rolled her eyes "do I gotta let you finish?" she whined good-naturedly "I hate havin' ta stay still like that"

"oh come on" Nikki pleaded "how about its your Christmas present for me"

"oh alright" angel grumbled

"Yay!" cheered Nikki "maybe ill even show it to tyler" she teased.

angel blushed "don't even think about it" she threatened thinking of the reckless 14 year old boy who Raph had first met when he was just a 11 year old kid trying to save his mom. As both he and angel had grown closer to the turtles they had become friends although angel secretly hoped (despite the fact that he was two years younger than her)for more than that someday and everyone seemed to know it except for tyler himself. She had already gotten lectures from Master Splinter, Leo, April and even Casey about taking it slow and making good choices as far as dating went (Caseys lecture had been six sentences long and angel got the feeling that April had made him do it because she knew how well angel and Casey got along. Casey was like a father to her (her real dad was killed in a mugging when she was eight) and she had enjoyed seeing him squirm as he told her...well something along the lines of "be careful and if tyler hurts ya me an' the turtles will kick his ass")

angel sighed she didnt think they had anything to worry about tyler seemed to think of her as a friend and nothing more.

"dinnertime!" called April from the kitchen "everyone to the table please"

"Yay! Food!" cheered mikey as everyone filed into the kitchen.

"uh uh uh mikey, fingers out of the gravy" April admonished slapping his hand lightly "wait till you're served"

"awww!" mikey whined as he sat down next to leatherhead "come on! Just a nibble?"

"Not happenin'" Casey laughed as he sat next to April "last time ya went first an' took 'just a nibble' dere wuz nut'ing left fer anyone else so dis time you go last"

mikey pouted glaring across the table at the couple "fine hurry up and serve it then" he grumbled crossing his arms over his plastron

"ha!" snorted nikki looking at the angry turtle in amusement "you look like Raph right now mikey all you hafta do is yell at leo or maybe break something and voila! Youde be a little Raph clone"

mikey looked horrified

"nooooo!" he cried out in mock anguish "not Raph! Anyone but Raph! I'd even take good ol' LH over here to look like over Raph" he gestured to the giant alligator beside him with a grin

"hey where is Raph anyway?" he asked surprised that he hadnt been attacked by an angry red clad older brother by now. "He was here a few minutes ago"

"oh he went to give Mrs. M some turkey and wish her merry christmas" April replied Referring to the blind old widow who Raph went over to help out every week "I think he was worried about her being lonely on christmas" everyone chuckled. Mrs M Brought out Raph's sensitive compassionate side and everyone found it rather amusing when the normally tough turtle went to check up on her. "He said he would have invited her here but he was afraid that it would be hard for her to navigate the sewers and besides donnie said it wouldn't be very good for her health since shes so old"

"should we wait for him?" asked nikki.

Angel, Casey and Mikey shook their heads vehemently at this suggestion. Nikki ignored them and directed her question to Master Splinter who sat at the head of the table

"well he told me we didnt have to wait for him cause he might do an errand or two" April said also looking at Master Splinter for guidance

"we wait" said Splinter decisively

the verdict was met with loud groans from most of the teenagers in the room (and Casey)

"I do not wish to begin the festivities until I have all four of my sons at my side" Splinter continued as April chastised Casey for complaining.

"Ok..."mikey sighed as he looked longingly towards the magnificent meal in front of him "but Raph better get here soon!"

* * *

**Forty five minutes later:**  
"geez Raph where've ya been?" mikey huffed as his brother walked into the lair. "I've been staring at that turkey for the last half hour!"

"sorry" Raph apologized as he settled in next to nikki "I dropped by ty's place on da way back ta say hi. He said he was sorry he couldnt make it cause his mom was t'rowin' a christmas party but he said to say hi ta everyone especially Angel" he winked.

Angel blushed looking at her feet with a little smile. Tyler had asked about her specifically? Yes!

"Hey babe" Raph smirked at nikki

"don't call me babe!" she protested doing a perfect imitation of April. Everyone laughed as April scowled at the teenaged couple before finally cutting the turkey.

"Whoo hoo!" mikey shouted startling everyone "finally we get to the 2nd best part of the evening!"

"2nd best?" asked leo laughing "what could possibly be more important to you than food?"

"Christmas presents!" mikey cheered throwing his muscular green arms in the air for empathise "there's nothing better than christmas presents!" he looked thoughtful "except maybe birthday presents"

everyone grinned as Raph leaned over to give his younger brother a smack upside the head

"shadup" he growled affectionately

"besides" Leatherhead rumbled in his deep voice "we all agreed that we would each give one present and each receive one. Then we'll save the rest for tomorrow morning" "yeah yeah yeah" mikey grumbled "spoilsports" he added under his breath as everyone dug in to the delicious meal. Their christmas celebration had finally begun...

* * *

**Three hours later:**  
"ok everyone" April called out "the last gift of the evening goes to...nikki!" everyone cheered as April handed Nikki a small messily wrapped box

"to kay-kay from mikey" nikki read the sloppy handwriting before tearing the wrapping paper off

"awwwwwwww!" she cooed as she held up a small stuffed turtle "its adorable! Thanks mikester" she gave mikey a hug

"what're you gonna name it?" mikey asked in his cute surfer voice as nikki snuggled the toy

"R.J." nikki replied stroking its head "his name is R.J."

"What does R.J stand for?" donnie asked curiously

"Raph Junior" she smirked at the expression on Raph's face

"ok everyone partys over" announced leo standing up.

Angel, April and Casey left with leatherhead as the turtles showed nikki to the guest room

* * *

**15 minutes later:**

"whatcha doin'"Raph asked as he came in to wish nikki good night. She was cutting up a red handkerchief and trying to tie it on head.

"Making him a mask duh!" said nikki holding up the stuffed turtle so Raph could see her handiwork

"after all..." she changed her voice to sound like leos "it is the way of the Ninja!"

"ha!" Raph laughed "yer pretty good at imitatin' voices"

"yeah..." she shrugged "its no big deal. My sisters used to call me parrakeet even though its parrots that copy things but..." she shrugged again "whatever"

"hey kiki" Raph said softly "yeah?" she looked up "look above yer 'ead" she did only to discover a sprig of mistletoe dangling above her

"why you sneaky fox!" she playfully slapped his arm

"turtle actually" he corrected her cheekily.

She glared at him for a moment before leaning in and kissing him.

"Hey Raph!" called mikey from outside the door "Master Splinter says its time for bed and to let nikki sleep" They broke apart with a sigh

"merry christmas kiki" Raph whispered stroking her cheek

"merry christmas Raph" she whispered back

"oh and uh I know we're only supposed ta get one present each tonight but uh here" he placed a small box in her hand "open it when I'm gone" he gently kissed her forehead and then moving swiftly and silently like The Ninja he was...he was gone.

Nikki looked at the box in her hands and carefully opening it. she smiled. There on top of a folded note was a delicate locket much like the one she had given him for his birthday (although a bit more feminine) the words_ welcome to the Family_ were engraved on the front and inside was a picture of her and Raph holding hands on the couch and the picture she had taken at their birthday party with her and the guys laughing and wearing the t-shirts she had bought for them. She put on the locket and unfolded the note

_My mask is red _  
_Your eyes are blue _  
_Merry Christmas Nikki _  
_I Love You_  
_luv, ur boyfriend _  
_Raphael_

she had tears in her eyes as she finished reading the short poem  
she knew it had been very hard for Raph to write this  
and she knew his brothers would tease him endlessly if they found out he had written a love poem. She folded up the note and put it in her locket. As she drifted off to sleep she resolved that the first thing she was going to say when she saw him tomorrow morning was 'I Love you too'

* * *

**random thought: have you ever noticed that huns voice sounds a lot like leatherheads voice?**

**i think they're voiced by the same actor **

**(except in season 5. in season 5 you can totally tell that its a different guy playing hun.**

**well i can at least because sadly i have all the 2003 characters voices memorized from watching it so many times) **


	9. Chapter 9: worst birthday EVER!

**hey im changing the rating to T because of this chapter**

**nikki is now 18 and the turtles are 19**

* * *

**about 2 years later:**  
"Do you think Nikki is alright?" asked Mikey glancing at the entrance to the lair for the tenth time in the last hour

"I don't know Mikey" said don "she sounded really upset on the phone"

"well whatever it is she'll be here any minute so theres no use worrying about it" Leo said calmly

Raph was pacing back and forth stopping every few minutes to twirl his sais nervously "if anyone hurt her" he growled "ill hunt them down and kill them. Painfully"

"Calm down my son" Master Splinter soothed "I am sure she is fine"

just then Nikki burst into the lair sobbing hysterically

"oh my God oh my God oh my God" she shrieked tears streaming down her cheeks "I cant believe she did that why did she do that what am I going to do?" she wailed

"calm down Nikki" said Raph grabbing her shoulders and shaking her gently "what 'appened?"

"She killed herself Raph I cant believe she killed herself" Nikki moaned burying her face in Raph's plastron

"What? Who killed themselves?" Raph demanded

"my aunt, Raph my aunt. She sent me out to get some milk and when I got home she was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. She blew her brains out Raph! I didnt even know she had a gun! Oh God!" she sank onto the couch and buried her face in her hands.

"Are you sure it was suicide?" asked Leo

"yeah" Nikki looked up "I found this next to her its in her handwriting" she tossed a small note at Leos feet. Leo picked it up and carefully unfolded it. He read it out:

_dear Nikki_  
_I am so sorry you have to deal with all this_  
_I know I havent been the best caretaker out there_  
_its just that..when your mother Clara died half of me died as well _  
_I didnt want to live without my twin sister_  
_but I knew your mother wouldn't have wanted you to grow up being bounced from house to house in foster care so I stayed. For you _  
_but you turned 18 last week and you're now officially an adult who can make her own choices and live by herself so you no longer need me_  
_I know you found a new family years ago _  
_(Yes I've noticed how often you spend time with the...Hamatos I believe thier name is?)_  
_And thats fine with me you deserve a new family_  
_I hope they can care for you the way I wasn't able to_  
_(if you're that Raphael boy reading this please take good care of her) _  
_goodbye Nikki _  
_your parents, siblings and I will be waiting for you_  
_but please try to live a full life before you join us_  
_love, aunt Rosa _

leo finished reading as Nikki burst into tears again. The turtles gathered around her concerned. Master Splinter went to the kitchen to make Nikki some herbal tea. Raph rubbed her back comfortingly, Donnie gave her a quick once over to make sure she hadn't injured herself and mikey gave her some of his secret stash of cookies. Leo put the note away and mikey spoke up "I'm sorry about your aunt. Nikki is there anything we can do?"

"I wasn't good enough for her" whispered Nikki as if she didn't hear him "if I was good enough then she would have stayed"

suddenly Raph stood up "that selfish *****" he screamed in anger throwing a sai so hard it imbedded itself in a wall up to the hilt. Then he turned back to Nikki "its not your fault kiki. Its hers" he said softly "you're perfect just the way you are" he parroted what she had said to him when they first met.

She smiled sadly and then looked away "everyone I've ever cared about is dead its all my fault they don't love me enough to stay because I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" she began screaming "**THEY ALWAYS LEAVE ME ALWAYS. WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LOVE ME**?"

"Cause you're screaming like a maniac?" said mikey trying to lighten the mood

Raph glared at him as Nikki broke down sobbing again

"great job shell fer brains" Raph muttered before going over to Nikki "Nikki" he began nervously "I love you and uh...I've been trying to get up the courage to ask me this since your birthday..." he took a deep breath "will you marry me?"

Nikki gaped at him

"I-I" she blushed "of course I will Raph but..." she bit her lip "are you sure you want me?"

"Of course I want you Nikki" he said kissing her "I'm really sorry about your aunt but I would love to take care of you for the rest of your life if you'll let me"

"Really?" she whispered staring into his bright green eyes

"really" he assured her as they embraced

"awwwww!" cooed mikey from the couch "so, whens the wedding?" he batted his eyelashes at his older brother

"Right after I punch yer lights out" Raph growled

* * *

**yes yes i know its short**

**so sue me (please dont i have like no money)**

**chapter 10 will be the last chapter i think**

**but dont worry im working on a sequel**

**toodles!**


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding Day

**hey!**

**just for the record the next story will have more action**

**this is just a short little chapter**

**and i changed my mind its the 2nd last one**

* * *

**11 months and 3 weeks later:**  
Nikki walked up the aisle looking majestic in her green wedding gown.

She had decided to have a unique wedding dress for this unique occasion.

Her dress was sleeveless, form fitting and only went down to her knees. It was mostly green with red stitching and a red veil.

Her bridesmaid Angel was wearing a violet t-shirt and a black miniskirt with white leggings. Her normally messy purple hair had been brushed out till it gleamed. Her boyfriend Tyler was looking at her in awe totally blown away by how beautiful she looked.

Nikki giggled. Raph was doing the same thing. Watching her come closer he kept blinking and shaking his head a little as if expecting her to disappear. It was so sweet of him to suggest they get married on her birthday to make up for the horrible one she had last year.

Nikki looked at father Tim with a grin. The blind priest had agreed to officially marry them in 'her' house because she had told him she wanted a private ceremony. She didnt know if he guessed that her fiancee and most of her guests were _different._ But he had agreed to do it and that was what mattered.

She looked around the small apartment above April's 2nd hand store. She and Casey had agreed to let her get married here because she had moved out of her aunts apartment and into the lair a week after Raph proposed. She and Raph had been preparing the upper level of the lair to be their new 'house' for the last couple months. no-one had a bedroom up there other than Raph anyway so they had decided that since they wanted some privacy but Raph didn't want to leave his family and there weren't that many other safe places for a mutant to hide anyway that up there would be best place for the newlyweds.

After reaching the little 'alter' at the front Splinter (who had escorted her up since her own father was dead) sat down in the front next to Leo. Nikki could feel the guests eyes on her as she turned to face Raph.

April and her six month old daughter Mai.

Raph's father and brothers.

Leatherhead sat in the back next to Usagi and Tyler who was making goo-goo eyes at Angel again.

Raph's best man and best friend Casey stood slouching, obviously uncomfortable in the suit and tie he had been forced to wear.

The ceremony went by in a blur and before she knew it they were at the best part.

As the young couple said their I Dos and kissed, their friends and family clapped and cheered glad that one of their own had found true happiness at last.

* * *

**i know its fractuered and short but the idea is that shes so overwhelmed that shes taking it in little bits and pieces**

**anyway the next chapter will be the last of this story.**

**turtle boyfriend is more of a prequel to the main story anyway**

**(and this story is dedicated to Father Tim the (blind) priest at St Maurice Parish in Ottawa. if u r reading this (having someone read it to u?) u rock Father Tim!)**


	11. Chapter 11: Birth

**last chapter!**

**oh btw Mai is pronounced May (yknow april may etc. etc)**

* * *

**exactly 9 months later:**  
Raph paced outside the lab impatiently, clenching his fists in frustration.

"Whoa slow down dere Raph" said Casey as he bounced a now 15 month old Mai on his knee "yer gonna rub a hole in da carpet"

Raph flinched as if he had been struck when Nikki's earsplitting screams of agony echoed through the lair.

"Shes in pain!" he growled angrily as he absentmindedly took his sais out of his belt and expertly twirled them in his three fingered hand "I promised ta protect her! I should be able ta do somet'in'"

"Hey look Raph I know how it feels" sighed his friend "ya just feel so helpless ya know? Ya wanna do somet'in' anyt'in' jus' so ya can feel useful. But ya gotta trust dat April an' Don know what dere doin'. I mean April went t'rough dis 'er-self ya know an' everyt'ing wuz just fine."

"But yer a 'uman an' so's April" said Raph, eyes flashing dangerously "I'm a mutant. What if deres somet'in' wrong wit' da kid? What if Nikki dies? What if-?"

"Calm down Raph!" Casey ordered grabbing his friend as the turtle got so riled up he attemped to punch the wall "maybe ya need ta go work out wit' Bernice fer a while" he smiled as he always did at the name Nikki had given Raph's punching bag. It cracked him up when Nikki said something along the lines of "Raph and Bernice have been spending a lot of time together lately do you think hes mad at me?" Casey tried to shove Raph towards the stairs so he could take a much needed break when the shrill cry of an infant rang through out the lair waking up Mikey who had been sprawled on the couch fast asleep. Leo and Master Splinter were pulled out of their meditation by the loud cries.

Raph immediately headed into the lab. The others went to follow but Master Splinter held them back.

"let him go my sons" he ordered "Raphael needs to have some time alone with his wife and child"

April met Raph at the door

"Congratulations!" she enthused clearly exhilarated from delivering the baby "it's a girl!"

"Great!" said Raph "is Nikki ok?"

"Oh shes fine" April assured him "she just a little tired thats all. I'm sure she'd love to see you!"

"T'anks April" Raph said gratefully as he made his way over to the hospital bed.

"hey dere kiki" Raph whispered as he knelt beside the bed that an exhausted Nikki lay in and examined the daughter in her arms. the newborn had deep green leathery skin, large amber eyes, a more human face (with a nose, lips, ears, eyelashes you name it. everything except eyebrows for some reason) , black hair, and no shell. She had two toes on each foot like her father but five slim fingers on each hand like her mother. She also had a good set of lungs if her loud screaming was any indication.

"how ya doin' honey?" he asked his wife

"Fine" she whispered with a strained smile "but she wont stop crying"

"Hey Don" Raph called his brother over "do ya know whats wrong wit' 'er?"

"No" admitted Don "but if you let me run some tests on her I'm sure I can figure it out..."

"Ok" agreed Raph as he carefully handed his daughter to Donnie "but you'll be careful right?"

"Of course" said Donnie rolling his eyes "who do you think I am? Mikey?"

"Hey! I heard that!" yelled Mikey from outside the room

the two new parents waited impatiently for Donnie's diagnostic

a few minutes later they had their answer

"It appears there were a few...complications" Donnie saids looking at the results of the tests

"Whadda ya mean complications?" asked Raph

"This skin from her hands up to her elbows is not fully developed. It is extremely sensitive which is why she was crying. When you touch her arms you are hurting her"

"but what do we do then?" asked Nikki her eyes wide with concern

"well luckily I managed to whip together this material" Don held up two pieces of black cloth "this is very soft and specially tweaked so that it will not aggravate her skin"

he carefully helped his newborn niece get the small black gloves on and she quieted down

"Unfortunately thats not the only problem. her head had some problems developing as well so she will suffer from severe headaches. Ill try to make some some pills or something to help prevent it from happening and to ease the pain if it does."

"So she'll have to deal with those two things...all her life?" said Nikki her voice strained

"as far as I can tell...yes" said Donnie as he handed the girl back to her mother "but if you ask me you're very lucky. She is a half-breed there was a very good chance something was going to go wrong. We're just lucky its not worse. Especially since our species was not...naturally created like your was. We're basically just mutated turtles and the mutagen in our blood doubled the chances of birth defects and the like"

Raph who had been silent for the last couple of minutes stood up punched the wall and sat back down again breathing heavily  
"I knew I'd screw 'er up" he moaned burying his face in his hands "shell why does not'in' good eva happen ta me?"

"Raphael Hamato!" said Nikki sharply "this is good! We have a beautiful baby girl who is perfectly healthy except for a few birth defects. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and help me name her!"

"I thought we agreed dat if it wuz a boy I'd name it and if it wuz a girl you'd name it" said Raph as he stared at his daughter with unshed tears

"well yeah but I still want your input" said Nikki as she fed the newborn

they discussed various names before coming up with the perfect one.

They came out of the lab to introduce her to the family

"everyone this is Azrielle Toni Hamato" Nikki announced proudly as they all gathered around the tiny bundle of life

"Kinda a long name for such little thing isnt it?" asked Mikey as he cooed over the infant

"Yeah" said Raph as he watched his younger brother to make sure he was careful around Azrielle's sensitive arms "dats why we're callin' 'er Raz fer short"

"I like it" said Leo as he took his niece from Mikey "welcome to the family Raz Hamato"

**THE END**

* * *

**tada!**

**lets be honest if the turtles had kids something would probably go wrong but dont worry Raz will be just fine**

**im gonna upload a oneshot that happens between this and the sequel and then ill post chapter one of Broken (thats the sequels name)**

**the oneshot is called Old and New and will be about 2 years after this chapter (its an xmen tmnt crossover)**

**please r and r **


End file.
